


hunter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	hunter

He is a hunter who hunts vampires.

But then he falls for one.

Blonde hair and blue gray green eyes.

They are bonded for life.


End file.
